headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash: Nora
"Nora" is the first episode of season five of the superhero action series ''The Flash'' and the ninety-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by David McWhirter with a teleplay written by Todd Helbing and Sam Chalsen. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, October 9th, 2018 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia Allusions * Quotes * Nora West-Allen: My name is Nora West-Allen, and I'm the fastest woman alive. When I was a child, my father disappeared in something impossible. Then I grew up and became the impossible. Now I'm trying to live up to the legacy he created so that one day, I'll stop him from ever disappearing. I'm XS. How schway is that? .... * Nora West-Allen: Okay, let's back up. My name is Nora West-Allen, the fastest woman alive. When I'm from, 30 years from now, I'm the guardian of Central City. I'm a speedster, just like my dad. People call me XS. Every day, I hope to live up to the legacy of The Flash... But I've still got a long way to go. .... * Iris West: I scanned the crime scene photos and got a match. This is not Lang's first rodeo. CCPD put out a warrant for him for carjacking. He killed the whole crew inside. * Barry Allen: And now he absorbs kinetic energy. * Caitlin Snow: He only gets stronger if you punch him, you shoot him, you throw him in the traffic. * Cisco Ramon: Which could only make the traffic worse. God, I'd hate to be stuck in that gridlock. Gridlock... Gridlock... I came up with the name. I am fortune's fool. .... * Barry Allen: You're saying you're our daughter? * Iris West: From the future? * Barry Allen: Named Nora? * Nora West-Allen: After your mother. * Cisco Ramon: Anybody need a refill? No? Just me? * Nora West-Allen: Cisco Ramon, always the cutting the tension with a joke. .... * Joe West: You want to go back, don't you? * Wally West: I can't. I mean, I just got here. I don't want to leave the team. I don't want to leave you. * Joe West: Wally, everybody in this rooms loves you, especially me. But you didn't finish what you set out to do, and nobody's gonna get in your way. So promise me, when you find what you're looking for, come back, or you're gonna have a very angry-looking dad in your zen garden. * Wally West: Will you take care of him, XS? * Nora West-Allen: You got it, Kid Flash. .... * Barry Allen: How old were you when it happened? * Nora West-Allen: I was born, um, a few years before you vanished, but I don't have any memories of you. * Barry Allen: So the wedding was... * Nora West-Allen: Was pretty much the first time I met you. I imagined so many different things to say to you. Still can't believe I went with "Remember to say 'I do'." .... * Nora West-Allen: My dad's lightning bolt is so much cooler than Lightning Lad's. See also External Links * * * *